The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy Of My Enemy is the sixteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. During which the player controls Soap during the Battle of the Boneyard. Walkthrough The player starts out as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish. The objective is to escape the aircraft "boneyard" and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target the player if he/she picks sides, as the two armies will take each other down if the player leaves them to it. At certain points, however, the player will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov reluctantly helps Soap and Price by revealing the location of Shepherd. At the end of the level, the player and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player will start with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a Silencer and an MP5k with a Silencer and a Red Dot Sight. File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle w/ Silencer File:MP5K.png|MP5k w/ Silencer and Red dot sight Intel Items (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane. (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill, approx. 88m from the jeep. Tips On Veteran, the camouflage offered by the ghillie suit worn by the player is quite minimal as enemies from both sides tend to detect the player's presence very quickly even if they have been busy engaging the other side. For some players it may just be easier to kill everybody on the map to advance. The "stealth" element on this level is not so much about staying hidden or advancing unseen; instead the key is to move quickly from cover to cover and kill enemies who are only of immediate threat or are in the middle of the way to the next cover point. One main difference in the enemies on this level is that they are not actively seeking the player out but would only try to kill him/her when spotted. Many of them lose interest as soon as the player has broken their line of sight so keep moving quickly from cover to cover. Things become a little trickier in the second half after having jumped down to the broken plane, as each faction in this area occupy its own half of the map, making it more likely to be surrounded by enemies of the same faction. Before jumping out of the plane, focus all fire on the side of the map that the player is going to take to thin out enemy presence a bit. Move quickly hugging the side of the map and keep an eye out for "alcove spot" that allows the player to wait things out before making the bolt for the next cover. Keep in mind that not all enemies in the area are necessarily looking for the player (Captain John "Soap" MacTavish) as long as the balance between the two factions is maintained in the fight. If the player refrains from killing many enemies in the first half of the battle, when reaching the second half, the AI limit will mean there are a relatively small amount of enemies. This makes the dash to the jeep much easier. The Shadow Company will try to kill the player more than Makarov's men. If need be, stay on the side controlled by Makarov's men. Although arguably the Shadow Company side of the map, after jumping off the broken plane, offers more corners and "alcove" spots for reprieve. After jumping out from the broken plane, a good reprieve spot on Makarov's side of the map is inside the hull of the the plane in front of and to the left. Stay up in the broken plane and use the M14 EBR, if still equipped. Fire in a prone or crouching position and when hurt just slide farther down away from the action. This is a good way to thin out the opposition before jumping down to continue. When reaching the broken plane, the player can run up to the very end to trigger everyone to appear in the area below then run back down to the area where once in before. If the player doubles back far enough, go back to the broken plane. The only person left is a Shadow Company soldier on the minigun of a technical. He will not see the player, as he is somewhat hidden behind a piece of cardboard thrown in a dumpster. The player can then snipe the tip of his helmet from the back of the plane and the area will be completely void of enemies (for the time being) leaving the player fairly safe to sprint to the hold of the plane to the left. Transcript Cutscene The screen shows Roach as KIA at Makarov's safehouse. The satellite then tracks Soap and Price in Afghanistan. MacTavish: Roach? Ghost? Come in, Ghost. Do you copy? Does anyone copy? Price: They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house. I'm working my way back to you. MacTavish: Shepherd betrayed us. Price: Have to trust someone to be betrayed. I never did. Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location? Nikolai: Da. Inbound, Price. But I am not the only one. You've got Shepherd's men on one side, Makarov's on the other. Price: We'll have to take them all out then. Nikolai: Or let them take each other out. Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend. The Boneyard Captain "Soap" MacTavish starts at the boneyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd's Shadow Company soldiers are battling Makarov's Ultranationalist army everywhere. Captain Price: Soap! Shepherd's trying to wipe out us and Makarov at the same time! Head for rally point Bravo to the west! Trust no one! Soap makes his way to the rally point while shootouts occur all around him. Little Birds spin their guns while BTRs fire their cannons, cars driving in and out of the area, there is chaos everywhere. Captain Price: Head for the rally point! Go! Go! Go! Nikolai! This is Price! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot! Nikolai: Ok, Captain Price, I am on the way! Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok? Captain Price: Right, whatever you say, Nikolai! Just get here sharpish! Soap, let Makarov and Shepherd's men kill each other off as much as you can. We can use their comms to listen in on their radio traffic. I'm going to try to contact Makarov. Soap continues his way to the rally point while Price contacts Makarov over the radio. Captain Price: Makarov, this is Price. Shepherd's a war hero now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll take care of the rest. I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week. Makarov: And neither will you. Captain Price: Makarov...you ever hear the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Makarov: Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell. Captain Price: Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first. Soap and Price continue to make their way to rally point Bravo to the west. The battle continues to ensue all around them. Captain Price: Soap! Don't get pinned down out there! Keep heading west for the runway area! Nikolai, where the hell are you? Nikolai: Sand storms around Kandahar, Captain Price. I have to fly around them. I am not getting paid enough to crach my plane. Soap reaches a valley where more shootouts are occuring everywhere. Nikolai's C-130 flies over the scene popping flares. Nikolai: Price, I am approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have situation under control. Very unsafe to land. It looks like when I was in Afghanistan with the Soviets! Captain Price: Nikolai! Just shut up and land the bloody plane! We're on our way! Nikolai: (Russian - probably cursing Shepherd and Makarov's men below who were attempting to shoot him down as he was landing) Soap continues to make his way west to the runway. Captain Price: Soap! Hurry! We've gotta get to Nikolai's plane! Keep moving west! Soap! I'm going to get some transport! Make your way west towards the runway! Soap! I've found some transport! Keep moving west! I'll meet you en route! Nikolai: Captain Price, I am taking off in one minute! You better hurry if you want a ride out of here! Captain Price: Soap! We don't have much time! Nikolai's not going to wait around for us! Hurry! Soap finally meets up with Price and Rook in a jeep. Captain Price: Soap! We are leaving! Get in the jeep! Rook begins to drive the jeep to the runway where Nikolai's plane is waiting. Trucks from Shadow Company appear all around them. Captain Price: Take out that gunner! Soap takes out the SC SUV's minigunner. Captain Price: Hang on! Trucks appear behind them. Captain Price: Behind us! A truck drives up to their right side. Captain Price: Right side! Right side! Hold on! Hang on! The jeep reaches the runway. Nikolai's about to take off. Captain Price: Nikolai! Drop the bloody ramp! We're coming in! As they speed up to catch up to Nikolai's plane, trucks appear all over the runway in front of them. Captain Price: Vehicles at 12 o'clock! Hold on! Rook is shot and killed. Captain Price: Soap! Rook is down! Take the wheel! Soap reaches for the wheel with his left hand and steers the jeep. Captain Price: Aim for the ramp! Soap steers the jeep into the plane's hangar. They escape. Trivia See The Enemy Of My Enemy/Trivia. Video thumb|300px|left|Mission Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2